A Spark in the Snow
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its Winter break for Degrassi and the Juniors and Seniors are headed for some mountain fun old relationships will end new unexpected ones will form how will one trip transform two unsuspecting students?
1. Burning the Bridges of the Past

**Welcome to my newest story A Spark in the Snow if you read the Hex Effect you knew this was coming. This will be taking the Sunday slot on my schedule however if you've seen the notice on the Degrassi Saviors website you know updates will be a bit slow for now.**

 **I will warn you now while this story is a romance piece it will have its share of drama and at times have terms that are offensive but are only being used for storyline purposes this author does NOT condone the use of these terms to offend anyone.**

 **This story will likely be the last new long story I will post this year**

 **To my long time readers and followers of the Degrassi Saviors website please check out my page both the November & December schedules are posted.**

 **Please pay attention to the notes because I change some key things but first the all-important notice.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not Own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.**

 **Maya is a true junior she came to Degrassi with Clare's class but is dating Miles who is a sophomore.**

 **Clare will not have cancer**

 **The Bakers do not attend Degrassi therefore Adam does not meet Becky but he is dating Darcy who has been back from Africa for six months they have been dating for three months**

 **Helen is married to Glen but Jake and Clare didn't date**

 **Bianca never dated Drew but they are friends Bianca got taken from her aunt prior to senior year because of abuse she was adopted by the Coynes**

 **Drew is with Katie she never dated Jake**

 **Declan is in New York but single**

 **Owen is still dating Anya but she attends TU**

 **Fitz is working at the Dot**

 **The Ice Hounds are at Degrassi sans Luke but Cam did die and Dallas is dating Alli**

 **Jenna lives at Alli's she dated KC but they broke up after he moved she is bisexual and out**

 **Fiona and Imogen are living together and have been for four months**

 **The rest should be explained in story**

 **This story starts the week before Christmas break**

 **Chapter1 Burning the Bridges of the Past**

"Damn him Dam him straight hell!" Clare shouted as she completely came undone in front of Alli and Jenna who just stood in horror and shock as watched Clare tear apart anything that remotely reminded her of the year plus that she wasted on one Eli Goldsworthy the two had been going strong for close to a year and Clare thought Eli was the perfect guy but that pedestal she had placed him on came crumbling down a few moments ago courtesy of one five minute video that Clare had been sent via text which showed Eli engaged in a torrid three way with two brunette randoms.

Needless to say after seeing the video she ran up to her room accompanied by Alli and Jenna who watched as she began her rampage seemingly destroying anything that wasn't nailed down.

Clare had just smashed a stained glass statue of Dante that Eli had given her a few months ago and currently had her eyes trained on framed picture of her and Eli that he had blown up and hung on her wall.

Alli and Jenna had tried to reason with her but it was useless Clare was in a blacked out state where all she wanted to do was unleash destruction.

Clare grabbed the picture from the wall and tossed it into the air watching as the frame shattered into tiny fragments of glass once the frame was broken Clare went and got one of Jake's hidden lighters and torched the picture and as she watched the picture become a pile of ash she dosed the flame with water and set her eyes on the last item that reminded her of Eli a stained glass raven statue that Eli crafted himself.

After smashing the statue Clare felt a sense of calm wash over her again as she saw the destruction she had caused she broke down on the floor and sobbed.

"Fuck You Eli Goldsworthy!" Clare shouted as Alli and Jenna carefully made their through the ruble and helped Clare to her bed.

"Why the hell did he cheat on me why?"

"Aw Clare don't stress over him he was a total dick you'll find someone else that will treat you better." Jenna said as she tried to consul her longtime friend.

"That's just it Jenna I'll never find someone who treated me the way Eli did we clicked on so many levels I feel like he could have been the one after all I did let him be my first I feel used stupid and betrayed now."

"Clare you're not stupid you just got blindsided it happens."

"That's just it Jenna Eli didn't seem like the type to cheat I thought he was different."

"I know Clare but think of it this way you got burned once and learned a lesson now you won't make the same mistake again."

"You're right I won't at least I purged everything Eli from my life."

"That's the right attitude to have Clare lucky for you the lodge trip next week and Eli isn't going."

"I almost forgot about that trip has the roommate list been finalized yet?"

"Just the senior half our class has until the end of the day Monday to finalize."

"Would you two mind rooming with me even after this mess?"

"Clare that's not even a question we were going to do that anyway." Alli interjected.

"Thanks guys you're the best."

"No problem Clare." Jenna said giving Clare a comforting hug.

"Not to break up a moment but let's get this mess cleaned up before Jake or parents get home." Alli said as she went to go get the broom.

"Jenna would you guys mind staying the weekend I don't think I could handle being alone this weekend."

"No problem Clare."

Once Alli returned with the broom she swept up the shards of glass and ash on the floor after which Clare mopped and sprayed her room concealing any evidence of her short lived trip into the land of the pyros.

Once the room was cleaned up Clare Alli and Jenna went to Alli's to pack weekend bags for Clare's intervention weekend.

When they returned Clare found Glen Jake and Helen in the Livingroom.

"Mom Alli and Jenna are spending the weekend here." Clare stated as she walked back to her room.

Just as Clare was about to make her way back to her room to join Alli and Jenna Helen called her into Livingroom.

"Clare come here a second please."

"Yeah mom."

Glen and I are headed to Calgary for the weekend and Jake is going to his grandmothers in Edmonton so you'll have the house to yourself this weekend we expect you to be responsible."

"You can trust me mom don't worry."

"Good and before I forget I do not want that Eli Goldsworthy boy here I don't trust the two of you alone."

"You won't have to worry about that mom I'm done with Eli for good this weekend will be just Jenna Alli and I."

"Okay great we're leaving in a few hours we left you money for takeout and the fridge is stocked if you guys want to make anything."

"Thanks Mom."

"Of course Clare and before I forget don't think about having a party I can still have you excluded from your trip next week."

"Mom don't worry the house will still be standing when you get back you can trust me."

"Fine Clare I'll see you when we get back."

After finding out they had the house all to themselves Clare Alli and Jenna decided to start their homework.

"So Clare with your place all to ourselves for weekend what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Alli we could check out the city I don't want to spend the entire weekend in the house."

"I'm game we could even swing a trip to that new teen club Flame to let loose." Jenna suggested.

"I don't know Jenna." Clare said cautiously.

"Come Clare its good practice for the trip next weekend besides the owner's daughter is a friend of mine from back in Calgary she'll make sure we're taken care of we can even call Adam if you like."

You know what screw it lets go just three of us besides if I know Adam the way I think I do he's probably going to spend the weekend with Darcy since she has a rare weekend completely free not to mention I don't want to rehash Eli with him this weekend."

"Then it's settled this weekend's officially dubbed trio weekend." Jenna said as the trio went back to their homework.

After finishing the small hill of homework they had the trio headed back downstairs where they saw Jake Helen and Glen just about to make their way to the waiting taxi outside.

"Clare remember the rules and we'll see you Sunday."

"I will mom enjoy your weekend."

Once the Martins had finally left Clare Alli and Jenna decided to change and get ready for the club.

"Alright guys I'll take the washroom upstairs and you guys can take the one down here." Clare said as she headed back upstairs.

Clare took a warm shower and headed back to her room where she dressed in a pair of black jeans with a purple fitted shirt and black flats.

Meanwhile Alli and Jenna were heading back upstairs to get dressed Jenna dressed in a pair of grey cargo jeans a pair of blue and grey low top sneakers and a three quarter sleeve blue shirt for her part Alli wore a pair of fitted black jeans with matching short sleeve shirt and a pair of red and black high tops that Dallas had gotten her.

"Well if we're ready we should call a cab doors open in twenty I already called and got us a table." Jenna stated as the trio grabbed their jackets and purses.

"We're ready Jenna call the cab I'll lock up."

"On it Clare." Jenna said as she dialed the cab.

Ten minutes later the trio made their way outside into the cab.

"So Jenna what's the vibe like at this place?" Alli asked.

"It's pretty chill not to crazy."

"So the girl that's hooking us up how well do you her Jenna?" Clare asked being curious.

"I told you she used to live in Calgary what I didn't mention is that we kind of flirt with each other from time to time."

"Jenna don't you think she'll expect something more than flirting since she swung us a table?"

"Relax Clare we flirt that's it besides she a couple years older than us and she's taken it's no big."

"If you say so Jenna the last thing we need tonight is to get thrown out of a club because you played yo-yo with a girls feelings."

"Clare we won't get tossed besides she's not my type."

"Oh so you have a type now Jenna?"

"Yes I do Alli I like the silent types they're a challenge and I like to be the chaser not the chasee."

"Fine just don't chase any girls back with us tonight neither one of us want to hear you making a bimbo scream."

"Don't worry Alli besides I don't bring home club candy especially when my friend needs me."

"Hey are you two done yet we're here." Clare said growing tiered of the banter between her two friends.

Jenna paid the cab and walked up to the velvet rope.

Jenna gave their names to bouncer and they entered heading straight for a back table where they were met by a 5'11 brunette with green eyes.

"Hey Amber I'm here."

"JM glad you could make it these must be the two friends you kept talking about Alli and Clare."

"Yeah Amber they are would you mind getting us the All-Star platter extra sauce and three Pina coladas and spike em with a bit of ole silver we're here trying to console Clare who just broke up with her loser ex."

"No problem and don't worry about the tab tonight I told Jasmine you were coming and she took care of you tonight."

"Thanks I knew I liked her for a reason."

"She's off limits Jenna back off."

"Relax I know besides I don't go after friends you should know that."

"Fine I'll be right back."

As Amber left the trio took their seats at the table."

"So guys lets hit the dance floor for a bit the bar is swamped right now it'll be a bit."

"I'm game lets go."

The trio took to dance floor with Clare dancing with Alli while Jenna played the field since Jenna was now single she tended to lean more towards girls especially on the rare times she went out.

After dancing to a few songs Jenna noticed that the trios' food and drinks had arrived so after dancing with a red head that had been with her since she hit the dance floor she headed back to the table with her friends.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jenna I'm really enjoying the vibe."

"Glad you're enjoying it Clare and FYI I noticed you got a few looks from some of the girls here any chance you'd consider checking out the other side of the menu?"

"I don't know Jenna maybe but even if I did I wouldn't even think of taking that dive with a club random."

"Hey Clare now that you mention it if you want to be safe why don't you dip your toe in the water with J-Rod over here."

"Alli no nothing against Jenna but she's almost like a sister to me I could never do that."

"Hey there's always the ski trip maybe you'll find some hottie up at the lodge."

"Maybe Alli but for now I just want to enjoy tonight."

"Fine lets finish this food grab a few more dances and get out of here before it gets too late." Jenna interjected.

A couple hours later the trio headed for the door only buzzed thanks to some spiked punch with Clare not even thinking of Eli.

"Thanks for tonight Jenna I needed this."

"No problem Clare you handled tonight like a pro the trip should be cake for you." Jenna replied as rode off heading back to Clare's.

As they made their way back Clare began to think maybe life without Eli wouldn't be half bad.

 **Next Update will be up ASAP including Clare back at school and Maya's life pre ski trip.**


	2. Cry of a Free Bird

**Sorry for the wait life just got a bit crazier thanks for the response to the first chapter as always don't forget to check out the Degrassi Saviors website for the November and December posting schedules.**

 **If you are a follower to my main three stories I had to make some adjustments to the posting format as I am working from a desktop you may only get two stories a week.**

 **Warning This chapter gets a bit violent read with caution**

 **Chapter2 Cry of a Free Bird**

Maya Matlin had two things in life she cared about aside from her family her love of cello and relationship with Miles Hollingsworth the two had been dating for close to a year and for the most part each was happy with the direction of the relationship Miles had a smart worldly older girl to call his and Maya was with a guy she could truly trust which on the surface was great but to those who were close to Maya knew something was amiss with the normally upbeat musician.

Maya had outwardly given off the vibe like her and Miles were on solid ground but deep down inside Maya had the sinking feeling that her and Miles weren't really meant to be together for the long hall, over the past few months Maya began to feel like her relationship with Miles was more of a chore and a burden than anything else.

The spark that was once there with Miles had faded and as much as she tried to ignore it and try to convince herself that the spark would return in time after their dinner date the previous Thursday Maya was absolutely convinced that she and Miles were as good as done.

After talking to Katie over the weekend about her situation Maya came to the realization that the only she could hope to salvage at least a friendship with Miles and make herself happy was to end her relationship with Miles and see if she could somehow find the desired spark with someone else.

Maya had decided that she would try and spare Miles the scrutiny teasing and unwanted publicity of a public Degrassi breakup and do it face to face at his place before school.

Maya made the short walk over to the Hollingsworth mansion hoping that she could get through the breakup without incident.

Once Maya came up to the mansion she found the front gate open meaning that Mr. Hollingsworth had already left.

As Maya walked up to the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

Maya waited for a moment after which Maya was greeted by Frankie.

"Hey Maya didn't expect to see you here this early."

"Hey Frankie I came because I needed to talk to Miles and its better if we do this somewhere it won't cause a scene."

"Say no more Maya I understand." Frankie said letting Maya pass into the house.

"He should be up in his room go right up."

"Thanks for being so understanding about this Frankie." Maya said as she made her way up Miles' room.

Luckily for Maya Miles' door was open and she just walked in seeing Miles look up as he grabbed his binder from under his to out into his bag.

"Oh hey Maya didn't expect you to make the trip up here I would've picked you up." Miles said pecking Maya on the lips once he was packed.

"Miles before we go can we talk for a sec this is important."

Seeing the look Maya's face he knew Maya was being serious so he joined her on his bed.

"Alright Maya what's so important you needed to rush over here?"

"Miles before I do this I want you to know that this is hurting me more than it'll hurt you."

"Maya you're scaring me just tell me what's going on."

"Miles there's no easy to say this but I have to this I'm sorry."

"Maya what are you talking about?"

Maya took a deep breath turn towards Miles and took Miles' hands in her own.

Miles as much as what I'm about to do will hurt you I want you to know that it's going to hurt me a million times worse but either way I'm sorry."

Maya whatever you came here to tell me I can handle it."

"Miles its over between us we need to break up."

Miles was completely caught off guard by Maya's sudden decision to breakup and suddenly snapped.

"Maya what the fuck I thought we were good for each other why do you want to end us?" Miles yelled.

"Miles we've just been going through the motions for the last two months it's not fun anymore its better we end it now and try to be friends before we end up hating each other and can't even attempt a friendship."

Miles got off his bed stepped in front of Miles and pushed her down on the bed after which he climbed on top of her and guzzled her neck with his right hand.

"Miles what are you doing you're hurting me."

"Shut up slut before I break your fucking neck now listen here we are not breaking up if you're going to date anyone it's going to be me." Miles snapped.

As /Maya began to try to break free of Miles' grip on her she remembered what Katie ha d taught her about breaking chokes she took her left hand pulled Miles' head to her shoulder and used her right elbow to clock Miles behind ear loosening his grip and causing him to pass out on top of her she then raised her hips and flipped Miles off of her leaving him dazed on the bed by the time he would come to she'd be gone.

Maya raced out of the room down the stairs where she found Frankie just about to leave.

"Maya where's Miles he's going to be late."

"He's passed out on his bed the asshole tried to put his hands on me so I knocked him out if you want go wake him up but let him know if he comes near me again I won't be so forgiving goodbye Frankie." Maya said as she walked off the Hollingsworth estate heading for school.

As Maya made her way towards Degrassi she thought about her relationship with Miles and started to replay her whole relationship in her head specifically the time when she felt like her and Miles started drifting apart about half way to Degrassi it finally dawned on her the reason why Miles and her had drifted apart was because he tried to subtlety control her she slowly began to replay all her interactions with Miles and slowly realized that since she started dating Miles she stopped doing things she enjoyed like the cello and just hanging out with her friends.

Once she got to Degrassi Maya made a promise to herself that her relationship would be with someone who would show her real affection and be with her but also allow her to be her own person.

As Maya walked towards the front steps of Degrassi she noticed Clare Alli Dallas and Jenna.

Maya was close with Jenna Alli and Clare but their relationship had become strained since she started dating Miles but now since Miles was out of her life Maya was determined rebuild their friendships and move on with her life.

"Hey guys long time no see."

"Hey Maya where's the boyfriend?" Jenna asked.

"He doesn't exist as of this morning I'm a free bird who's ready to fly."

"Wow you actually set Miles the douche loose?"

"Yes Jenna I did and before you say anything it's for good this time."

"Good so you can be free when we hit the cabins this weekend on the winter trip?"

"Yes Jenna that's what free means I just need a roomie for the trip since I don't have one."

"You can room with us Maya we have room for one besides it'll make the party even sweeter."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Clare cleansed Eli out of her life and the ski trip will be her first official Eli free weekend."

"Great so I'll have someone to share my breakup bliss with."

"Who knows maybe you'll find someone to help you get over that money hungry slime-ball."

Clare saw what was going on and pulled Jenna inside.

"Jenna come with me I need to see you a second."

Clare pulled Jenna into the building and dragged her to one of the empty classrooms near the junior lockers making sure to close the door luckily for the duo they had a spare first and the classroom they were in was empty until third period.

"Clare what's up with you right now?"

"Jenna I saw that little stunt you pulled outside don't even think it."

"Clare what are you talking about?"

"Jenna an idiot can see you're hitting on Maya and before you get any ideas I'm putting a stop to it now you can't hit on Maya".

"Woah Clare what's your problem?"

"My problem is you're hitting on Maya and we both know you know you don't do relationships this is going to end badly so to save everyone the grief I'm putting a stop to any dilutions you have of dating Maya."

"Woah Clare judge much if you stop for a second you'd know I'd never treat Maya like just a notch."

"Why is that Jenna?"

"Clare what I'm about to tell you goes in the vault you hear me?"

"Fine Jenna I won't tell."

"Well here it goes you saw right through me I've had a crush on Maya since the beginning of the year and was hoping she would breakup with Miles so I could go after her."

"Wait a sec when you say you crush on Maya you mean just a small crush that will go away after one date right?"

"No I'm talking about a real crush I want it all with Maya a relationship where we date and build something from the ground up and I feel like the ski trip would be the perfect place to try and get to know Maya on a deep level or at least start to."

"Wow Jenna you sure this trip is the right place to make a move I mean Maya just ended a long relationship with Miles."

"Clare it's not like I would jump right into a relationship with Maya the ski trip would be more of a feeling out getting to know type of thing and before you bring up the Maya's not into girls argument look at Fiona and Imogen they seemed like an odd pair at first but now the two are the poster couple for the perfect relationship so if lightning could strike once maybe this will be one of the rare occasions lightning strikes twice."

"Jenna I say this as your friend your plan will never work your messing with people's emotions here that only ends one way and that's with hurt feelings and broken friendships."

Jenna was starting to get annoyed with Clare's negative vibe and had just had her fill of her friend's attitude.

"Clare before you go on I'm going to stop you because for someone who spent the whole weekend trying to put herself back together after being completely dumped on by her asshole of an ex-boyfriend did ever stop to think maybe that little fact was clouding your judgement a little bit?"

"Jenna that's low and you're supposed to be my friend."

"Clare relax I'm just saying maybe instead of jumping down my throat for trying to make a move on Maya you should follow my lead?"

"What are you talking about Jenna?"

"I'm saying now that Eli is out of your life while you're trying to complete your Eli detox why don't you use the ski trip to let loose, after all the trip is juniors and seniors you might hit it off with someone you'd never expect too."

"I don't know Jenna that's a long shot."

"Come Clare live a little who knows you may find someone who could change your life."

"I guess you're right Jenna after all the mountains are known to be romantic."

"That's it Clare now let's get out of here I want to see if Maya made our room assignment official yet."

"Wow Jenna you've already got it bad and we're not even at the lodge yet."

"Shut up Clare I can't help that I feel for a fellow musician who I'm hoping to somehow make sweet music with."

"Please spare me we still have three days till the trip."

No promises Clare this free bird is ready to fly."

 **Next update will be up ASAP and include getting up to the loge.**


	3. Journey to a Winter WonderLand

**Welcome back to A Spark in the Snow this took a little longer than expected to get up but I finally found the time.**

 **For those of you that have read the first two chapters I said this story would be taking up my Sunday slot but I have since amended that this story will alternate weekends with This is Home I recommend checking out my page on the Degrassi Saviors website to find out which story is being updated on a particular weekend.**

 **Please keep in mind that following this chapter the next update for this story will be posted the weekend of February 13** **th** **due to a prior commitment I have I have on February 6** **th.**

 **Chapter3 Journey to a Winter Wonderland**

Seventeen year old Bianca Coyne had been through a lot in her short life she had lost her parents to a drive by shooting at the age of six that resulted in her living with her aunt Juliana who was more less forced into taking care of her which she did in no small part due to the fact she was forced to by Children's aid.

As a result of being placed with her aunt Bianca was pretty much raising herself while also trying to protect herself from the men that her aunt would bring home that would abuse and sometimes try to assault her.

Luckily for Bianca during one of the check-ins done by her case worker just before the start of summer vacation Juliana was found to have been an unfit guardian for Bianca which resulted in Bianca being removed from aunts care and having her rights terminated due to negligence.

Two weeks after Bianca was removed from her aunts and placed in a group home she was adopted by the Coyne family which was a shock to Bianca because as far as Bianca was concerned she thought she would be staying in the group home until she aged out out at eighteen.

Out of all the families Bianca thought she would go to she never thought she would've ended up being adopted by one of Canada's richest families but once the adoption came through Bianca vowed to make the best of it.

It took a while for Bianca to get used to the idea of going from a girl who grew up having to be tough and hard all the time for her own protection and caring about anyone but herself to having anything and everything she could ever want as well as having family that loved and supported her.

One of things Bianca grew to love aside from the lifestyle being a Coyne afforded her was the sibling bond she had cultivated with Fiona the two slowly grew their bond from school friends to sisters with Fiona taking to the role of protective big sister like a hand to a glove.

During their summer in New York when the Coynes made their appearances at social gatherings and Bianca felt out of place both Fiona and Declan would do their best to comfort Bianca which she appreciated.

Although Bianca had bonded with both of her siblings Bianca's bond with Fiona was on a completely different level compared to her bond with Declan.

Taking to the role of older protective sibling Fiona made sure that while she let her sister maintain her Independence and individuality she also kept her in line.

When it came to relationships of her two siblings Bianca found that Fiona was more of the hard ass making sure that anyone that so much as looked at Bianca didn't just see her as another conquest which Bianca was secretly thankful for.

With Declan off at college Laura made it clear to Fiona that she was to watch out for her sister a job which Fiona took very seriously even though she knew Bianca could hold her own.

When it came to relationships the Coyne sisters stayed out of each others way for the most part but that didn't mean they didn't rib on each other from time to time.

When it came to Fiona and Imogen Bianca would rib Fiona about being whipped while Fiona would rib her about not lasting more than a few weeks with guys a fact that Bianca wanted to desperately wanted to change especially after seeing how happy Imogen made Fiona.

After months of planning and waiting the event that the Coyne sisters had been waiting for finally arrived the annual upper upperclassman loge weekend three days of skiing snowboarding campfires and just all around fun.

This weekend would be one of the highlights of senior year if Fiona and Bianca had anything to say about it they had been on the social committee that had help organize the trip.

"Fiona get your ass down here we need to get to school!" Bianca yelled through her sisters bedroom door.

Luckily enough Fiona emerged fully packed for their get away weekend.

"Well its about fucking time even your girlfriend is packed and ready to go and shes attached your hip lets go already you heard Simpson the bus leaves at 7:30 with or without us."

"Keep your shirt on B I needed to get something out of the safe in the closet."

"Oh yeah what your I'm Imogen's love slave collar?" Bianca teased.

"Bite me Bianca its not my fault I found the love of my life and all you manage to snag are rejects."

"Low blow Fiona we all cant find the love of our lives at a carnival after being stuck at the top of a farris-wheel."

"Chill Bianca I'm only kidding and just so you know I was looking for Imogen's engagement ring I'm going to propose this weekend."

"You're joking right mom will flip."

"She wont she already knows and I'm not joking I've got a three thousand dollar ring in a mini lock-box to prove it."

"Well damn you're going for all the marbles aren't you."

"Imogen's worth it by the end of this weekend I'll be an engaged woman."

"Well good luck sis but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit jealous of you."

"Don't stress it B who knows there are bond to be at least a few single people on this trip who knows you may find someone on the trip."

"Yeah right Fiona all the guys going on this trip are either taken or I wouldn't consider them boyfriend material for one reason or another".

Right after Bianca made that statement Fiona got an idea.

"Bianca you said all the guys on this trip are either taken or not boyfriend material."

"I know what I said Fiona."

"Okay so why not try the other side of the menu."

"Fiona you're crazy."

"Am I Bianca all the guys you've tried have amounted to nothing there's no harm in at least trying to see if you connect with a girl crazier things have happened."

"Fiona you're crazy."

"Come on B worse thing that happens is you share a kiss with a girl and end up crossing an item off your college bucket list a few months early whats there to be scared of?"

"Fine I'll give your idea a shot I'll be an open book this weekend under one condition.

"If I do happen to hit it off with a girl this weekend I run the show you don't get involved unless I ask got it?"

"Yeah I got it just don't say anything about the ring yet."

"Don't worry I wont."

"Good now help me get my bag outside Imogen is already in the car waiting for us."

"Right behind you grab our keys and lock up."

Fiona grabbed her coat along with both sets of keys and their cellphones and followed Bianca down to the lobby where Imogen was waiting for them already having warmed up the car.

"Took you two long enough what the hell?"

"Relax Immy it was my fault I had to find something I needed for this weekend."

"Fine Fiona did you make sure to lock the door?"

"I did babe."

"I forgive you now shut up and kiss me."

The couple shared a tender kiss before they headed off for Degrassi.

"Alright you two I'd like to get to school before we have to drive up there ourselves you can screw each others brains out later."

"Alright Immy drive we don't want Baby B getting jealous."

"Screw you Fiona."

"No thanks B I'd rather have Imogen between my legs."

"Fiona I'm going to kill you." Bianca said whacking her sister on the head.

"Children if you stop this instant I will make you regret it." Imogen warned pulling off her best Laura impersonation.

"Imogen stop that you know it creeps me out when you impersonate my mom."

"That's why I do it on top of the fact that it gets you and Bianca to stop bickering."

"Sorry Immy."

"Its alright now if you two want to get to school in one piece play nice."

The trio spent the rest of the ride listening to the radio singing along.

If Imogen had learned one thing it was that Fiona and Bianca acted more like sisters every day and it made them both better people for having developed the close bond they did.

When the trio finally made it to Degrassi they pulled into the parking lot parked their SUV and headed to the front of the school where Mr Simpson was standing in front of the two coach buses that were waiting to boarded.

"All right everyone you can start boarding the buses juniors on the trailing bus seniors on the lead bus." Simpson called out using the bullhorn.

After the buses were loaded Mr. Simpson boarded the senior bus while Ms Oh boarded the juniors bus.

Fiona sat with Imogen while Bianca sat with Owen who was texting Anya.

"Hey Owen."

"Hey B whats up?"

"Nothing I needed a seat away from my sister I didn't want to spend the entire ride up to the lodge watching my sister make out with her girlfriend.

"Point taken but I have to be honest if I was able to be with Anya on this trip I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"Aw not you too Owen I cant be around lovebirds all weekend." Bianca whined.

"Come on B you cant be that turned off towards relationships."

"I kind of am I mean I look around Drew is with Katie you're with Anya and my sister is with Imogen yet I cant seem to hold a decent relationship."

"That's because you've been with people who don't get you."

"How so?"

"All the guys you've been involved with just see you as Bianca the hard ass none of them cared to learn about Bianca the gentle caring person."

"Owen when did you get so deep?"

"It comes with dating someone who makes you think."

"So do you think I'll ever find my version of Imogen?"

"You will you just have to wait sometimes it happens unexpectedly."

"I hope you're right Owen."

After finishing her short conversation with Owen Bianca spent the remainder of the ride up to the lodge listening to music and marinating on weather Owen was right about her being able to find the relationship she wanted.

Three hours later the buses pulled into the lodge complex it was structured like a small secluded city the main lodge where they would be staying resembled a hotel after unloading their things both classes were lined up by the front desk of the hotel where the manager handed the room keys to Mr. Simpson and Ms Oh.

"Alright everyone find your roommates and get your keys feel free to explore the grounds and grab breakfast if you leave the hotel check in with Ms Oh curfew is at 2AM sharp." Mr Simpson stated.

"Juniors on the second floor seniors on the third floor." Ms Oh hollered.

Fiona Imogen Bianca quickly picked up their keys and headed up to their room.

"Hurry up B lets head upstairs I want to hit the snowboard course."

"Coming Fiona keep your shirt on."

Bianca grabbed the keys and followed Fiona and Imogen to the lodge elevator to their room.

Once they made it upstairs Bianca opened the door to the room.

"Well here we are our home away from home for the next two days".

"I like this it feels like home." Fiona said putting her bag by the door and hanging her jacket.

"It has a lofty feel except for the black carpet."

"Immy the carpet isn't that bad besides we wont be in here much I want to really enjoy this weekend."

"Aw so you mean we wont get to have sexy time on this trip."

"I never said that Immy."

"Please for the love of everything good in this world if you're going to have sex in the room just let me know so I can pull out my headphones."

"Sounds fair B now lets get going I want to hit the snow."

Fine I'll unpack later lets go."

The trio settled a few small things and headed down to the dining room where they had a buffet style breakfast.

Bianca Fiona and Imogen sat at one of the tables with Drew and Katie after which the five some hit the mountains for some snowboarding and Bianca came to the first jump she thought of what this trip had in store for her and that thought alone excited her.

 **Remember the next update is scheduled for the weekend of February 13** **th** **which will include Clare and Jenna's time at the lodge and seeds being planted for our main couple and maybe some other surprises.**


End file.
